


playing for the wrong team

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, M/M, Skater!Niall, Straight!Niall, gay!harry, photographer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry meet through Louis when Niall is nine and Harry is five then Harry moves away to England soon after. 12 years later, Harry moves back to America, and Niall moves in with Louis and Harry a year after that. Niall may begin to question his sexuality once he gets to know the cheeky and charming man Harry's come to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> I wrote this as a oneshot originally, but I never finished it. So, I'm posting this part and if people like it I'll post more + finish it.  
> If people aren't actually finished high school at 18 in America or England, then pretend they do. I live in Canada and it's what I know.  
> Feedback would be very helpful! <3

When Harry Styles is five, he meets Louis Tomlinson. They were at day care, and Harry was extremely nervous. He didn't know anyone, he just wanted to go home, cuddle with Gemma and watch movies. Why did he have to be here?

He was sitting on a large square body pillow when Louis walked up, bright blue eyes shining, his smile wide. "I'm Louis! I like the dots on your cheeks."

Harry smiled shyly. "Thank you," he said quietly. A frown pulled at Louis' lips, and his brows were drawn together, "Are you scared?" he asked. Harry nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

Louis surged forward, hugging Harry tight. "Don't be scared! I'll protect you okay, Harry?" Harry nodded again, taking the hand Louis extended to him and the two ran over to the crafts table, giggling gleefully while drawing stick figure portraits of each other. Louis made sure he put a dot on each side of Harry's face, smiling proudly when Harry said he liked it.

Ever since then, the two boys were practically joined at the hip. They played together whenever they could, or babbled to their mum's about each other when separated. Louis always protected Harry, like he said he would. 

When the other boys decided they didn't like Harry because his curls were funny, almost making him cry, Louis spat on them and stomped on one boys foot. He got in trouble from the day care workers, but not his mum. She told him it was wrong to use violence, but was happy her son was protecting his friend.

Eventually on one of their play dates, Harry meets Louis' cousin Niall. Niall's older, four years older to be exact, making him nine, and Harry wants to be just like him. Niall is funny and he's good at the monkey bars and video games. He doesn't make fun of Harry's curls or ignore him because he's five like a lot of the older boys Harry has met have.

He helps Harry tie his shoes because he's upset. Niall could do it because he's a big boy and even Louis could do it because Louis seems to be able to do everything. Niall teaches him the bunny ears trick, and even though Niall's the one doing most of the work he cheers 'you did it Harry!' when the laces on both of his shoes are secured. Harry yells excitedly and Niall hugs him just as Anne comes to see what all the shouting is about. She smiles softly at the boys, congratulating Harry and thanking Niall before going back to the kitchen with Jay.

When Harry's six, he moves away. Anne got a job that required her to be in Cheshire, England. Harry cries when he and Louis say goodbye at the airport. Louis cries too, telling him if anyone bugs him about his curls to tell him right away so he can go beat them up. Anne and Jay laugh wetly through their own tears. 

Harry had said goodbye to Niall a week before at Louis' house. Harry was surprised to see a few tears roll down Nialls cheeks. Niall denied it though, "big boys don't cry Harry," he had said. Harry nodded and tried to stop his own tears from spilling, because he wanted Niall to think he was a big boy, too. 

Niall told him he expected Harry to be a master at tying his shoes by the time they saw each other again. Harry happily agreed, he could do that. He'd been practicing every chance he got. Harry hugged Niall tightly, little arms wrapped around his neck when he was told he had to go home, nuzzling his nose into the soft fabric of the t-shirt covering Nialls chest. Niall squeezed him just as tight, telling him he'd get Louis to call him when he was over so they could talk.

\- x -

Harry eventually stopped crying after roughly two weeks. He was sad still, but he and Louis talked on the phone almost every day. And he had talked to Niall a few times too. Niall told him he had a girlfriend the second time they talked, "We held hands once, I think it's pretty serious," he said. Harry decided he didn't like her right away, he didn't know why, but he didn't.

He and Louis continue to talk, but he hasn't talked to Niall since the tenth time he called from Louis' house. Louis tells him he talks funny now, "Can you even pick up an accent from living somewhere for five years, Harry? Because I don't think you can, you're faking." he said one day when they were eleven. Harry didn't know if you could, but yet here he was, with an English accent, thinking Louis is the one who talks funny.

Eventually when he's twelve, he realizes that everything his friend Scott is saying about girls, is what he is thinking about boys. He tells his teacher he's confused about some things ("No, not school things, like, personal things. Is there someone I can talk to?") and at the beginning of English, the last subject of the day, a woman called Dawn comes to get him.

She takes him to an office in the small hallway beside the music room. He sits in the chair beside her desk staring down at his hands rested in his lap, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously, a habit he never quite got over. 

"Harry, your teacher said you're confused about things. I'm here for you to talk to. You don't have to if you don't want to. You never have to say anything you're not comfortable with, and everything you say to me is just between me and you, okay?" she says quietly. Her voice is soothing, Harry thinks.

He'd been hesitant, but eventually he told her his friends keep saying Sarah Davies is cute. 

"I don't understand Harry, what's wrong with that?" she asked. Looking back now, Harry thinks she probably knew what he was getting at. 

"I  _don't._  I think  _Jake Foster_  is cute. And they said that they want to  _kiss_  Sarah, and I  _don't._  I want to kiss  _Jake,_  I don't understand what's wrong with me."

Dawn had smiled softly at him. She asked if he knew what it meant to be gay, and he told her of course he did. 

"Do you think that's what you are?" she'd asked. Harry was terrified. He was twelve, weren't you supposed to realize it one day when you were old? But he finally admitted he did think that he was gay. Dawn told him not to label it just yet, that he was young and his feelings could change or he could just like both. 

He felt much better after that, and a month later when his friend Max decided they should practice kissing for when they start dating girls, he figured this was his chance to possibly find out if he really did like boys.

He ended up really liking kissing max. It was sloppy and there was no tongue, they had no idea what they were doing, but he thought it was good anyway.

He told Dawn the next day, and the week after that he invited Anne to the next session he would have with her. She'd been worried, thinking he was getting bullied or something, but Harry still wouldn't tell her why he wanted her there. He wasn't sure he could do it without Dawn there. 

When he finally did tell her, with Dawn there to encourage him, his mum cried. He was worried that she was upset, but she just told him she would love him no matter what; that she was happy he was so okay with it at only twelve years old. 

After that Harry told Louis, who was a little surprised but never judged him. "Well then, if someone bugs you for being gay, tell me so I can go there and spit on them okay, Haz?" he joked softly. He told everyone at school, and he never really got bullied for it, at least, not to his face. But he was fine with being talked about, he knew who his real friends were.

At sixteen Louis came to visit him for two weeks during Spring Break. They went to a few parties and got drunk, Harry snogging cute boys in the corner and Louis chatting up pretty English girls, but mostly they just stayed in or went out just the two of them, being happy to see each other again after so many years.

The last night that Louis is there, when they're laying in bed tangled up together ("Are you trying to seduce me, Styles?" "Shut up, I missed you and you're leaving, just fucking cuddle me.") Harry tells Louis he wants to move back to America as soon as he can. 

Louis suggests they both get jobs, and when they turn eighteen and are done school, they get a house together in their home town. So after a week of applying everywhere he can think of, Harry finally gets a job at a bakery, Louis gets a job at McDonalds, and they both start saving.

When they're 18, Louis finds them a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom house, and it's very affordable. Harry has no idea how he did it, but he was incredibly excited. Louis had sent pictures, and the house looked very nice. Nothing too fancy, but it seemed homey.

So finally, he moves back to America, despite the sad eyes and constant talk of an empty nest from his mother.

And here he is now. He's nineteen and has been back a year. He meets all of Louis' friends and he, Louis, Zayn and Liam end up forming a very close friendship right away. He goes on a few dates but the American boys are a lot less polite and charming (some a lot less well dressed also) so it's never been anything serious.

But he's happy being alone. He likes having just his three friends, a casual shag here and there with Zayn, working, and mostly being free to do as he pleases. 

\- x -

Harry's sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through twitter on his laptop when Louis comes over and plops himself down on Harry's lap, putting the heels of his feet up on the edge of the chair next to Harry's thigh and wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"Haz, you know how when people are together for a long time they get like, a pet or something?" he asks, watching Harry's eyes dart across the screen as he reads.

"Mm, yeah, Lou." Harry says, distracted.

"We should do that." Louis says matter-of-factly.

Harry's eyes shoot to Louis' face, looking for a sign he's joking, but he looks completely serious. "Lou, we aren't even together...and I haven't got time for an animal."

"I know," he says smiling, "by together I meant we've been living together for a year, and by get a pet I meant we should let my cousin Niall move in." 

"Why couldn't you have just  _said_  that?" Harry asks, running his fingers down Louis' spine over the soft cotton of his shirt. He's glad that even though his best friend is mostly straight, he can be so affectionate and close. Harry likes affection.

"Because I wanted to see your face when I implied we were together." Louis says happily, grinning wickedly.

Harry chuckles and squeezes Louis surprisingly socked foot with his free hand. "I don't mind if Niall moves in. I loved him when I was a kid."

"Oh yeah?" Lou asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Harry squeezes his big toe, hard. "Not like that, you twat."

"Well," Louis says, rubbing his throbbing toe, "I'm glad you're okay with it, because I already said yes a week ago, he'll be here tomorrow!" He messes up Harry's hair and licks a stripe up his cheek before scampering away, giggling madly.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's almost fallen asleep on the couch watching Skins on Netflix when there's a loud knock at the door. His eyes snap open and his heart drums madly in his chest. "Fuck!" he curses, "This had better be good, I had a near heart attack." he mutters to himself quietly, heading for the door.

When he opens it, he's shocked too see a muscular blond boy, a little taller than himself standing there in black cut-off skinny jeans, an American flag bro-tank, black vans and a white snapback. He lifts his head from looking down at his phone, and Harry realizes its Niall. 

"Harry?" Niall says, a grin spreading across his face. "Holy shit! Look at you! Big boy now eh?" He smacks Harrys broad shoulders twice, chuckling. "You better be able too tie your shoes man!" he laughs.

Harry blushes at the thought of Niall remembering something so little. "Yeah, uh...come in?"

Niall's smile widens as he steps in. "An accent, sick."

He puts his suit case off to the side of the door and turns to envelope Harry in a hug. Harry's suddenly aware that he's very much naked in only his boxer breifs. 

"Yeah," he laughs, awkwardly hugging back, "I guess that's something that happens when you live somewhere for twelve years."

Niall pats him on the back a few times, making Harry wince from the pinch of skin on skin, and pulls back nodding. "Yeah, guess that's true. Always liked Australian accents m'self."

Harry nods dumbly, not sure what too say, and then there's Louis shrieking "Niall!" and launching himself at the boy. He laughs loudly and Harry's heart stutters.

"Nice to see you too, Lou." Niall says, trying to get Louis off of him, since he has taken to clinging to Niall like a Koala.

"Um, here." Harry says, reaching to grab Louis sides. The boy immediately switches to clinging on to Harry, but he's not bothered. Just links his fingers together under Louis bum so he's practically holding him like a toddler and smiles fondly at him.

"Well, I see nothing has changed between you two." Niall observes with a smirk.

Louis starts wiggling then, demanding to be put down, and Harry does so. "C'mon," Louis says reaching for the suit case twice his size, "let's show you your room." He tugs on the handle, but the luggage doesn't move. Louis huffs and shoots Harry a meaningful look.

Harry sighs, shaking his head, amused. His best friend is an idiot.

He picks up the suitcase by it's handle easily, and starts walking down the hall.

"I can get that," Niall says, trying to catch up with Harry, who's already at the door to Nialls room down the hallway.

He waves Niall off with a quick "S'fine, mate." 

Niall snorts, "S'fine, mate!" he mocks in a horrible, low, English accent. "You sound so fucking posh."

Harry laughs and shakes his head, setting down the suit case at the foot of the bed. "Well, I'll let you guys catch up." He heads for the door, nodding at Niall and ruffling Louis' hair on his way by. "Don't forget you have to leave for work in an hour, Lou!" Harry calls. 

"Yes, ma'am!" Louis calls back, followed by a loud cackle from Niall.

It really wasn't that funny, Harry thinks, smiling to himself.

\- x -

Niall and Louis talk for an hour, cut off by Harry shouting at Louis to get his arse to work. Niall almost pee's himself laughing at the use of the word 'arse' which makes Louis laugh too, while Harry stands there hiding his amusement. 

Niall unpacks for a while, and eventually ends up just lying on his bed. His rooms bigger than he thought it would be. He's quite happy about it, since his father is sending their old tv, which is rather large, for him tomorrow. He thinks about where he's going to put it, but gets pulled out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat by the door.

Harry's standing there, now wearing clothing, which is something Niall is strangely disappointed by for a few seconds before pushing those thoughts out of his head. He looks different than Niall was expecting, but still very Harry. His curls are more loose waves now, sweeping across his forehead. He's gotten tall too, a head shorter than Niall himself, but still tall. His eyes are wide and vibrant green. Niall's always liked green eyes. 

"M'goin to the cafe for something to eat. Fancy joining me?" Harry asks.

Niall chuckles, getting up from his bed. "I would indeed fancy that, maybe we could go for a spot of tea with the Queen after." Niall jokes, making a silly face and pretending too sip from a tea cup with his pinky out.

Harry laughs and shoves Niall, and Niall sticks his tongue out at him childishly. 

\- x -

They walk too a cafe a few blocks over making small talk. Niall asks a lot of questions about England, and Harry asks him how his relationship is going.

"What relationship?" Niall asks, confusion clear on his face.

 "You know, the one with the girl that  _actually held your hand._  You told me about her during one of our phone calls."  Harry says, holding the door open for Niall. His shoulders brush against Harrys chest when he passes, and Niall pretends his cheeks don't heat up.

"Oh yeah," Niall says laughing, "Um, I actually can't remember what happened to her? I think she's a lesbian."

Loud laughter bursts out of Harry. He smacks a large palm over his mouth when a few people stare. "Wow, you proper charmed her didn't you? Right into the arms of another woman." 

Harry giggles as if he just told the funniest joke ever made, which he really didn't. Something strange twists in Nialls gut at the sound of Harry's laughter and the way his eyes scrunched up when he had the outburst, and he really, really wishes it would stop.

"Harry!" a female voice cheers, and Niall turns too see a tall, pretty woman behind the counter absolutely beaming, "How are you?" she asks excitedly.

Harry smiles charmingly back, and rushes over to the counter. "Caroline!" He kisses both of her cheeks, and Niall certainly does not scowl at the back of Harry's head. "I'm good, thank you. How are you, love?" 

"I'm great, now that you're here." Caroline coo's. 

Niall decides the best way to handle this situation is to go stand next to Harry looking extremely out of place and awkward.  He shifts from foot to foot, and accidently steps on the toe of Harry's shoe. Harry turns to him then, smiling.

"Caroline, this is Niall," he says gesturing to where Niall is standing, "He's Louis cousin. Niall this is Caroline, she makes the best cheesecake I've ever tasted." Harry gushes.

"Oh stop, you!" Caroline says, hitting Harry with a dish towel, "Hello Niall, you've just moved in right? I think Louis mentioned something last week." 

Niall nods and Harry makes a strange noise in the back of his throat, then suddenly he's pouting. "He told you last week? I just found out yesterday!" he whines. It's possibly one of the most endearing things Niall's ever seen. 

\- x -

Eventually they place their orders and wander over to a table by the window. They make more small talk until Caroline brings them their food, kisses Harry's cheek after telling him to call her soon, and running off again.

"So," Harry says after he's swallowed, "what do you do?"

"What d'you mean?" Niall asks through a mouthful of his wrap.

"Like, for fun. Or work? I don't know. What do you do with your life?"

Niall grins at Harry, who smiles back quickly before returning to his food. "Um, I dunno. Skateboard mostly. No job. Not really interested in much else. I like to play soccer, or any sport really."

Harry smiles again, nodding. "Yeah, I was never really that athletic."

"I remember." Niall says smirking.

Harry kicks him under the table.

\- x -

Niall kind of just fits in with Louis and Harry's life seamlessly after that.

It's quickly become a habit for Harry to put out another plate at the table at breakfast or dinner. The cafe quickly becomes kind of their 'thing' even though Niall feels the need to claw Caroline's eyes out every time she's working (he insists it's only because she's the most annoying being on earth, and not because Harry looks at her like she holds the world) and now Louis has someone to pull pranks on Harry with when Zayn's not around to be his partner in crime.

\- x -

Niall's very shocked when he comes home from the skate park one afternoon, two weeks after moving in, to find Harry and another boy Niall's never seen before on the couch with the unknown boy laying on top of Harry between his legs, making out rather heatedly.

Before he can stop himself, Niall's letting out a surprised 'oh!' and the boy on Harry is breaking his kiss to look up at him with wide, amused eyes. 

Harry tips his head back as much as he can, and Niall would normally laugh but like, what the fuck?

"I thought - but you - um, Caroline?" Niall says stupidly.

Harry laughs, eyes bright. "Uh, no. Definitely not."

"Oh," Niall says blinking, "Right! Well then...I'll just - uh - give you some privacy. Nice to meet you, man." he says, nodding to the strange boy with the large hair, who is now smirking filthily and nodding back. 

The boy stares at Niall for a moment, and only when he dips down to start biting at Harrys bottom lip making him whimper, does Niall realize he hasn't left yet. He snaps into action then, almost running to his room, flopping down on to his bed and groaning into the pillow.

\- x -

When Niall finally leaves his room three hours later he goes into the kitchen to see Harry at the stove, cooking what looks like is rice with something in it. His hair is wet, he's not wearing a shirt, and his pants are undone, so they're sitting very low on his hips showing his CK underwear. Niall's eyes linger on his v-line for a moment before he drags them away, cursing himself inwardly.

The other boy is still there, sitting on the island. He's fully clothed but his hair is wet and no longer sticking up off his head, so Niall assumes they showered together - and did other things, possibly - which does not sit well with him for some reason.

"Hey," the boy says when he notices Niall coming into the kitchen, "sorry about earlier, usually we go somewhere more private, but this one," he kicks Harry in the butt, making Harry squeak and smack his foot out of the way, "was really impatient." He smirks and Harry blushes, glancing at Niall quickly before turning back to the stove.

"Oh, no, it's cool dude. I was just surprised." Niall says grinning at the boy weakly. "I actually thought you had something with Caroline." He says to Harry. He leans against the refrigerator with his arms crossed over his chest loosely, ignoring the other boys stupid smirk that never leaves his equally stupid face.

"Um, no. Gay." Harry says absently, blushing again. 

"Yeah? Louis never said anything. How long have you guys been together?" 

"We're not together," both boys say before laughing.

"Zayn is arse over tits for the other bloke we hangout with, Liam." Harry says smirking at Zayn. 

"Shut up." Zayn mutters, glaring playfully.

"Oh, so you guys just like, fuck?" Niall asks bluntly, noticing how it makes Harry blush again. 

"Yeah, we probably wont anymore, so you don't have to like, worry about walking in on anything. Liams coming back in a week, and Zayn is going to stop being a wanker and ask him on a proper date."

"Sick, man. Hope that works out for you." he says earnestly to Zayn, who actually smiles back at him, not that smirk that Niall wants to punch off his face.

"It will, Liam's just as gone for him." Harry says smiling widely. "Rice and chicken anyone?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Niall wakes up to loud thumping and giggling. After the day before, he's a little worried to go check it out, but the rhthym is way too slow for it to be anything sexual. Well, that or Zayn's just shit at fucking, Niall thinks.

Despite his worries, he rolls out of bed and pads down the hallway, slowly poking his head into the living room, and smiles when he see's Louis and Harry in the same position as Zayn and Harry were, but much less sexual. 

Louis' got Harry stuck under him, holding him there by his thighs, tickling him madly. Harry's face is flushed red and he's giggling. Niall runs into the living room and stands at the end of the couch, grabs Harrys wrists from where he's trying to push Louis off, and pins his arms above his head.

Harry squeaks and Louis grins. "Thank you, Nialler."

"Not a problem." He smiles sweetly at Harry, who glares.

Louis continues to tickle Harry and Harry continues to giggle and try to wrestle out of Niall's grip, failing miserably.

Eventually he shrieks that he needs to pee so they stop, and Harry bolts off too the washroom.

"So, um," Niall says hesitantly, sitting next to Louis on the couch, who immediately cuddles into him. "I sort of walked in on Harry and that dude Zayn yesterday."

Louis laughs loudly, his eyes crinkling to the point they almost disappear. "That's great! What were they doing? Did you get an eye full?"

"No!" he says, shoving Louis lightly. "They were just macking hard core. I had no idea he was gay."

"Ah yes, biggest homosexual I've had the pleasure of meeting." Louis says seriously, a fond smile on his face.

"Oh, well - okay then." 

And, well. Okay then.

\- x -

"Hey, shitface!" Niall calls from his room.

"What!?" Harry calls back.

Niall smiles to himself, chuckling lightly about the fact that Harry actually answers to shitface. "I'm going outside."

"That's great, Niall. I'm very proud of you." Harry deadpans.

"Hey! A little less attitude please, jackass!"

"Well, I'm really not sure what you're expecting me to say here, mate."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with. I'm just going right outside, gonna skate around a bit. I'm sure you can find something to do, princess." Niall says, grinning at Harry who is now standing in his bedroom doorway.

"You're skateboarding?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, what else do I do?" 

"Alright, I'll be out in a few."

Niall goes to the road at the end of their driveway and starts rolling around on his skateboard. It's a pretty calm street, so he's not worried about getting run over or anything. 

Harry comes out two minutes later with a large DSLR camera around his neck, fiddling with the buttons on it. 

"You take pictures?" Niall questions.

"Uh, yeah. I have my own website. Some people pay for like, family photos or portraits of themselves or their kids. I did a wedding once, too. But I'm thinking of getting more into sports and stuff." Harry explains.

"Oh, so I'm your guinea pig?" Niall teases, rolling past Harry easily.

"Pretty much, so do something cool and look pretty." Harry says grinning cheekily.

"I always look pretty." 

"You sure do, love." Harry says sarcastically, winking.

Niall definitely does not blush.

\- x -

After an hour of Harry constantly taking photos of Niall doing tricks and flips or just rolling down the street, Niall attempts to teach Harry how to skateboard. 

Niall definitely does _not_  like the feeling of Harry's big hands holding onto his shoulders and he does  _not_  like the feeling of Harry's skinny hips under his own palms.

Finally, after Harry falling on his ass 10 times, they give up and head inside. Harry goes to his room right away.

Niall follows, stopping at the doorway, he's never been in Harry's room and feels a little weird about just walking in. "Would you show me your site?"

Harry beams at him. "Sure, c'mon!" he says, patting the bed next to him, grabbing his laptop.

Niall watches as he types in HarryStylesPhotography.com and a black, sleek website pops up with a large logo that says Harry Styles in cursive writing, then Photography under it in thin straight letters.

There's different categories, and Niall scans over them, stopping at 'Nude Modeling'. He raises an eyebrow at Harry, "You have an entire album of naked ladies?" 

"Uh, yeah. There's some guys, but yeah it's mostly girls. It's all alternative models, so they have alot of tattoo's and piercings. One of my friends wanted to try it but didn't feel comfortable with going to a random photographer to do it, so she asked me and I was like 'why not' and yeah, ever since, more people have been wanting to try it so...yeah."

"Well," Niall says expectantly. "Show me then!" he says when Harry gives him a confused look.

Harry clicks on it, 'Most Popular' 'Female' and 'Male' categories popping up then. "Most popular?" Niall suggests.

Harry nods and  clicks on the album, then the first photo and hands his laptop over for Niall to skip through the photos. 

They're mostly of a very, very pretty girl with neon red hair that fades to neon orange with piercings and a million tattoos, one over her vagina that says 'My Daddy Will Kill You' that makes Niall chuckle, and she's got amazing curves, not stick skinny like most models Niall's seen. 

Then there's another girl with black and blue hair with less tattoos and piercings, thinner but still curvy with amazing brown eyes, and then there's Zayn. Naked. 

That's definitely something Niall really wishes he could unsee. 

It's not that Zayn's ugly, because anyone with eyes knows he's not, but something about the thought of Harry taking nude photos of Zayn and possibly hooking up after stirs something unpleasant in his gut. 

He skips through those as fast as he can without drawing attention to it, and finally there's another guy. He's naked too, but Niall finds it more comforting being able to think that he's a complete stranger who certainly did not have any sexual interaction with Harry.

It comes back to the first photo again, and Niall clicks out of the album, going to the 'Portraits' category. He skims through, a photo of the girl with red and orange hair catches his eye. Shes in a black dress, in a forest of some sort. She's sitting on a wooden chair, looking into a mirror that's hung up on a tree in front of her. In the mirror is a different picture of her, looking extremely upset and broken, even though she's smiling into the mirror.

It's dark and gloomy and so beautiful. "Wow, Haz. This is amazing, you're really talented."

Harry flushes bright red, and Niall grins wide, going back to looking through more photos. "Seriously, these are really good. Will you show me mine?"

"Sure, I just have to put my memory card in." Harry takes the laptop and puts the card in the little slot. He makes an album on his desktop called 'NiallSucksDick' and Niall snorts, making Harry grin.

The photos are really amazing, in Nialls opinion. He's only on a road on his street and it looks extremely professional.

"They'd be better if I had my lights, but that would be inconvenient, so. And they'll be nicer after I edit them." Harry says.

"They're already great, Haz." Niall says, oddly serious. Harry smiles shyly and starts telling him about this lady who got photos with her 5 cats.

\- x -

A few more weeks pass by and Niall finds Harry more and more charming and endearing and perfect each day.

He realizes what he feels for Harry may be more than friendship.

They had went to a house party with Louis, since Harry wasn’t legal to go to a bar or club in America, and every time someone so much as went near Harry, Niall would tense up, sneaking glances because Louis would notice if he was staring and that's not something he wants to deal with. 

Finally, he got to let off some steam when he was looking for Zayn and Liam in the crowded living room, and heard a familiar voice saying “I said get off!” 

He turned to see a large scruffy guy pushing Harry against a wall with hands on his hips, trying to kiss him. Harry kept turning his head and trying to push the guy away, but he was pretty buff and very insistent, so Harry was stuck.

Rage flared through Nialls body like a wild fire, he was practically steaming out his ears as he rushed over, ripping the guy off of Harry with strength he didn’t know he had. “He said get the fuck off, and unless you want my fist down your fucking throat, I suggest you listen.” he growled fiercely.

The man just glared, muttering ‘what the fuck ever’ before walking off.

As soon as Niall turned to make sure Harry was okay, he was throwing himself into Nialls arms, giggling against his neck and telling him he had no idea Niall could look so scary.

Niall was very pleased with the way the rest of the night panned out. Harry stayed tucked under his arm until they got home, nuzzling his nose into his neck every so often or giggling into his shoulder. Eventually Harry gets Niall to dance with him, wrapping his arms around his neck and smacking sloppy kisses to his cheeks that make Niall grin wider than ever

So yeah, it’s safe to say what Niall’s feeling is more than friendship.

\- x -

Niall wakes up less hungover than he was expecting. He snuggles deeper into the blankets and checks his phone.

Harry Styles  
Have a photoshoot all day. I hid leftovers from my breakfast in the back of the drawer where we keep the cheese in the fridge :)

Niall replies a quick 'you're the best' even though he doesnt expect a response, and runs to the kitchen to get the food before Louis finds it.

He finds two sausages, hash browns and some bacon on a plate. All he has to do is tick it in the microwave. His phone buzzes on the counter, and he checks to see Harry did reply.

Harry Styles  
Glad you think so:) This lady is doing nude photos but i dont think she realizes im gay and keeps hitting on me and its getting super awkward :(

Niall Horan  
Start talking about Channing Tatums bum. Or his dick. That'd get the point across pretty fast.

Harry Styles  
Thank you for the help. Really, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'll be home in a few hours with pizza:) Li and Zayn are coming for a movie. 

Niall Horan  
Alright, have fun with the naked lady. ;)

Niall grins at the 'fuck you' he gets as a reply, going to get his food out of the microwave, grabbing a fork and heading to the living room.

He plops himself down beside Louis, who leaps a foot in the air when he sits. "Jesus!" he squeaks. "Scared the fucking shit out of me, I was almost asleep!"

Niall chuckles and holds out his bacon for Louis to take a bite when he rests his head on Nialls shoulder. Louis makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and takes a large chomp then smiles up at Niall.

"I think I like Harry." Niall blurts, and well,  _that_  wasn't supposed to happen.

Louis chokes on his bacon, and Niall has to give him a few harsh pats on the back till he's wheezing a few breaths and shrieking "What!?"

"Um?" Niall says dumbly, staring down at his plate.

"I mean, it's not like I have a problem with it. Just, I didn't even know you were gay?" Louis says, cuddling back into Nialls side, moving Nialls arm so its over his shoulders.

"I'm not, or maybe I am. I don't know." Niall says, "I just, like him."

"Well have you told him?" Louis asks, stealing a sausage from Nialls plate.

"No. I don't want to like, tell him and make things weird. We live together, if he knows I'm into him and he doesn't feel the same way it could be really awkward for everyone."

"I think he might have feelings for you too." Louis says softly, rubbing the back of Nialls hand that's dangling off his shoulder. "He's just not very obvious about how he feels unless he knows the other person feels the same way. His first real boyfriend hurt him, cheated on him a lot and told him he only dated him to get over his ex, and he's been a little scared since."

"Just, I dunno, woo him." Louis continues, laughing.

"Woo him." Niall repeats. "How am I supposed to woo him? I've never woo'd a fucking dude."

"Woo him the same way you'd woo a woman." Louis replies simply.

"I don't know how to woo!" Niall shouts, there's amusement in his voice though.

"Just, Harry likes simple gestures. Ask him how his day was, do something nice for him like leave him breakfast." Louis glares at him pointedly, and he blushes. It's not his fault Harry leaves him breakfast and not Louis. "Maybe be a little more affectionate, he's a cuddler."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Niall nods.

"I'm surprised you're so calm about this."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the straightest guy I know, and you're just so, cool about suddenly liking a guy. And he's younger, you're a right cougar!" 

Niall pinches Louis neck, laughing loudly when he yelps and bites at his fingers. "He's only four years younger, and I denied it for a while. But I think I was pretty much a goner as soon he opened the door."

Louis coo's and Niall blushes. They end up watching Saved, cuddling on the couch. Niall thinks it should be weird, cuddling with your male cousin after confessing that you have feelings for his male best friend, but he feels perfectly happy. 

\- x -

"Aww!" Niall hears someone shout obnoxiously loud. He blinks his eyes open to see Liam peering down at him. He realizes theres a heavy weight on him, and looks down. Louis is passed out, laying on top of him. 

"Hey!" he shouts, shaking Louis gently, "You're drooling on me!" 

There's laughter, and Niall beams when he sees Harry giggling behind his palm. His cheeks are flushed pink and his hairs a little ruffled. He's wearing a plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up too his elbows and usual skinny jeans with his camera dangling around his neck. 

Niall knows Harry's good looking, but it really hits him how hot Harry is. He's probably one of the most attractive guys Niall's ever seen, and he's seen Zayn, Louis and Liam, who are all pretty much models, so that's saying something.

Finally Louis grumbles and gets off him, choosing instead to go climb up Liam until his legs are under his armpits and he's clinging to Liam's head. After two days of living here Niall found out Louis quite likes to Koala onto people.

"Pizza's on the table." Harry tells him while he's stretching.

Nialls stomach grumbles embarrassingly loud at the thought of food, so he gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and heads straight to the kitchen leaving a very confused and slightly shocked Styles behind. He thinks maybe he should've started out smaller, like a hug or something, but hey, go big or go home right?

\----

\- x -

"Niall!" Zayn groans, "Hurry up or we're going to start the movie without you!"

"Just wait! I'm almost done you little fucking shit!" he shouts back, dumping the popcorn in the bowl. 

When he gets back he seats himself in the only available space, which just so happens to be next to Harry. Niall assumes by Louis' giggling it wasnt a coincidence. Niall shoots a glare in his direction before settling in and smiling overly-sweet at Zayn. "Okay, start now." he says happily. Zayn just shakes his head and presses play.

Barely 15 minutes into the movie Nialls restless. Harry's right there, and Louis said he's a cuddler, so really it shouldn't be weird if he just pulled him close. 

After another 15 minutes of pep talking himself inside his head, Niall finally puts his arm around Harrys shoulder and tugs him over. Harry looks up, confused, and Niall just smiles, mouth full of popcorn. Harry giggles and rests his head on Nialls shoulder. He turns his head just in time to see Louis give him a thumbs up. Eventually he ends up feeding Harry pieces of popcorn, chuckling quietly or flicking him in the nose when he nips at his fingers and growls like a dog.

"Well aren't you two cute." Zayn says, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Niall can see Harry blushing, teeth sunk into his bottom lip to stop a smile. 

"Fuck off, Zayn. You're just mad because Liam isn't being adorable and feeding you." Louis jokes.

"Hey! Liams plenty adorable without feeding me!" Zayn defends.

"Shh! This is my favorite part!" Liam himself hisses.

Everyone laughs, turning their attention back to the TV. Niall puts the now empty bowl on the coffee table and shifts so his legs are stretched out along the couch with Harry between them, back pressed to his chest. 

Harry smiles shyly, looking a little confused also. Niall just nuzzles his face into his curls before resting his chin on Harry's shoulder to watch the movie.

\- x -

"Alright," Harry yawns, stretching his long limbs out, "I'm going to edit for a bit, night lads."

"Want company?" Niall asks quickly.

"You sure?" Harry asks, giving him a skeptical look, "It's late, don't you wanna go to bed?"

Niall shakes his head, getting up to follow Harry. They're half way down the hall when Louis calls at them to 'use protection kiddies!' making both boys laugh madly, though Niall decides he's going to kill Louis later for making everything so god damn obvious.

Niall face plants onto Harrys bed, flopping around a little until he's comfortable and sighing happily when he's settled.

Harry's sitting at his desk, opening his laptop and sliding the memory card from his camera into the slot. Niall wishes he could ask him to come to bed, snuggle up with him and fall asleep. He's so far away.

"So, did the scary naked lady put any moves on you?" Niall asks, smirking.

"No," Harry says with a chuckle, "her brother came over - which by the way was really fucking weird because she was naked, I'm all for nudity but I don't think I'd want my brother looking at me naked if I were a girl - but yeah, I knew him, and he asked if I was still seeing Zayn. When I explained that we weren't together and he was with Liam he asked me if there were any other boys, and she looked so embarrassed and horrified I had to distract myself so I wouldn't laugh and -- "

Harry stopped, noticing Niall was passed out cold. How he slept so much, Harry didn't know. He smiled fondly before putting his headphones in, listening to music quiet enough he'd notice if Niall woke up.

\- x -

Niall shifts uncomfortably, huffing. He sits up quickly, only to realize he isn't in his own bed. It was dark, but there was someone using their phone as a flashlight to see around. "Harry?" Niall whispers, voice raspy with sleepiness.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. Just getting undressed then going to the couch. You can go back to sleep, I don't mind."

Niall shakes his head, then realizes Harry can't see him. "No, it's fine, I'll just go to my room."

"No, really. I don't mind. Just go back to sleep." Harry insists.

"Um, you could stay?" Niall says hesitantly. 

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, standing awkwardly at the door.

"Yeah, s'fine. I don't mind sharing if you don't."

"Alright," Harry said, shutting his door and climbing into bed. "Night."

Niall pulls off his shirt, leaving him in his basketball shorts. He hesitates for a moment, before reaching out and pulling Harry to his chest. Niall stills, expecting Harry to pull away, but he just snuggles back into him, yawning.

Niall smiles happily, feeling Harrys stomach rise and fall under his palms. Once he thinks Harrys asleep, he presses a soft kiss to his neck and drifts off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but this chapter is a really short/shitty filler chapter. I just wanted to get an update out for you guys. The next one will be so much better I promise!

Niall wakes up alone. He frowns, before realizing it's 12:00PM and everyone else probably woke up at least two hours ago.

When he finally drags himself into the kitchen, Louis has a smug, knowing grin on his face.

"Fuck off." 

"I didn't even  _say_  anything!" Louis whines.

"I know, keep it that way." Niall reaches to grab a plate from the cupboard and Louis huffs, then starts trying to climb Niall like a tree. "Louis it's too fucking early for this, get off me." he groans. 

Suddenly Louis is screaming, and Niall whips around to see him stuck in Harry's arms while Harrys fingers skid all down his sides, tickling him.

"Stop!" Louis shouts. "Stop! Please! I'm dying!" 

Niall chuckles, wondering how he shares blood with someone so damn dramatic. 

"Good sleep?" Harry asks, heading towards the stove. Niall hums in a agreement, busy downing milk straight out of the jug. 

Harry gives him a disgusted though amused look, before Niall lets out an almighty belch, then grins at him. 

"Attractive." Harry says flatly. How are you single?"

"I'm to much man for anyone to handle!" Niall replies, puffing his chest out and flexing his biceps. 

Harry smiles fondly, shaking his head and muttering "alright, Hercules," but his eyes definitely linger on Nialls chest and arms. 

\- x -

From then on, Niall makes sure to be more affectionate with Harry like Louis said. He cuddles him when they're watching TV or a movie, slings an arm around his shoulders or waist when they're out and he even sleeps with him again a few more times.

He gives Harry a massage one night, has to keep thinking about his Grandpa in a thong and fight to keep his breathing even when he feels the muscles under his finger tips and hears the breathy sighs Harry lets out. 

\- x -

"Niall?" Harry asks. 

They're on the couch watching tv. Not cuddling, but sat with one of them at each end with their legs tangled in the middle. One of Harrys feet are on Nialls lap, and he's rubbing it absent mindedly, though he wouldn't go near it if Harry didn't have socks on.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so cuddly lately?" Harry asks shyly, "I'm not complaining, I don't mind. I was just..wondering. It kind of came out of nowhere."

Niall sighs, stilling his movements on Harrys foot until he wiggles it around, signaling him to keep going. "Um, Louis told me I should."

"Why?" Harry asks curiously, tilting his head slightly. He looks like a confused kitten, Niall wants to smack himself. He doesn't think people are cute like kittens.

"I told him I like you." Niall mumbles, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"What was that?"

"I told him that I have feelings for you." Niall blurts, a little louder than necessary.

Harrys eyes are wide, and he's blushing fiercely. Niall smiles a little, softly. He has a weakness for when Harry blushes. He just looks so cute and cuddly and small.

"But I thought you were -"

"So did I." Niall chuckles, "I've never liked a guy before, but I like you."

Harry does that stupid thing where he smiles really slow and gradual, and Niall feels his insides exploding. 

Harry's just one of those people that everything they do is impossibly endearing. Whether he's confused because he doesn't get the punch line of a joke or he's tripping over his own pigeon toed feet, he's always cute. Harry's always got this sillyness to him that makes everyone around him happy, and that's what Niall likes most about him.

Harry removes his foot from Nialls lap, and well, Niall really wasn't expecting him to walk away, but then Harrys flopping himself down onto Niall with a grunt, laying on top of him. He kisses Nialls cheek quickly, then smiles up at him, looking like a toddler.

"I'm quite fond of you myself."

Niall grins, wrapping his legs around the back of Harry's thighs and pressing his nose into his neck. "So, we should go on a date, maybe?" 

Harry laughs, Niall can feel it rumbling between their chests. "Yeah, what should we do?"

"S'probably cheesy but the carnivals in town tomorrow night?" 

Harry barks out a laugh, yelping when Niall bites into his collar bone. "Hey, no biting! I'd love to go to the carnival with you," he giggles, kissing Nialls temple. "Who knew the big scary manly man is such a sap?"

"Shut up." Niall grumbles, "M'not a sap."

"Biggest sap to ever sap." Harry sighs. "But, I'm really happy you told me. I think I've always liked you. When we were kids I wanted to hang out with you all the time and be just like you and I thought you were so cool, and I just thought I idolized you or something, you know? But then I figured out I was gay, and it just sort of made sense I guess."

"So, what you're saying is, we're each others first gay crushes?" Niall asks, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"I guess so, yeah." Harry shrugs, grinning also.

"It's because I'm so irresistible." Niall states.

Harry shoves him off the couch and sticks his foot in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Louis!" Niall calls.

"What!?" Louis shouts back from down the hall, in his room probably.

"Come here!" 

Niall hears feet hitting the floor, then Louis face is in his doorway. "Go see what Harrys wearing and tell me," Niall says quietly, hoping Harry can't hear him. The walls are paper thin in this house.

"Why would I do that?" Louis asks, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway. "Doesn't it sort of ruin the surprise, or whatever?"

"I'm going to love it either way," Niall explains, "and I don't want to over dress or under dress, so just go see! Please?"

Niall widens his eyes, sticks his lip out and Louis gone, huffing about stupid blond boys. Niall hears the door to Harrys room open, and Louis asking if Harry knows where his phone charger is. Louis is smarter than Niall gives him credit for.

After Harrys reply of "s'on the coffee table, mate," Louis pads to the living room, then back to Nialls.

"He's wearing that stupid flannel he cut the sleeves off of and black jeans," Louis whispers. 

"Love you, Lou," Niall says, a pleased smile stretching across his face.

Louis rolls his eyes, lingering in the doorway. He looks a bit like he wants to give the 'if you hurt my daughter I will kill you' talk, but doesn't know who he should be giving it to, so Niall takes pity on him.

"Hey," Niall says softly, bringing Louis' attention back to him, "you know I wont hurt him right?" 

Louis shoulders visibly relax, and he steps in to the room more, shutting the door behind him.  "He's just been through a lot of shit, and I know you wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt him, but I'm protective, you know?" Louis says. "Also, I don't want you hurt either. I don't know, I just don't want anything to get fucked up. I'm happy you guys are dating, or whatever, really. Just be careful, okay?"

"Course," Niall says, wrapping him up in a tight hug. "I know how much he means to you, and you know I'm not that kind of guy. I really like him, I wouldn't do anything."

"I know, I trust you." Louis says, voice muffled by Nialls shoulder. "Alright, the moments over, get off now." He digs his tiny fingers into Nialls ribs and Niall yelps, pushing him away.

After a small shoving fight, Louis leaves Niall to pick out his outfit. He decides on a black tank top with a low cut neck line and arm holes, and a maroon hoodie with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He skips the snapback, sadly, but if they're going on rides he doesn't want it flying off.

\- x -

"I see you've gotten your tits out for me already," Niall jokes when he meets Harry in the living room.

Harry looks down at his chest, exposed due to leaving the top 3 buttons undone, and smiles up at him, shrugging. "I'm not one to waste time, I suppose."

Niall laughs, shaking his head. As they head out, Louis calls at them to  _have fun, love birds!_  and Harry blushes. It's pretty, of course, so Niall intertwines their fingers. It's  _easy_  with Harry, is the thing. Harry's so open and caring, and they know each other, so there's no tip toeing around what's okay and what's not. 

When they get to the carnival Harry stares in wide-eyed awe at all the lights and rides and games. "We didn't have these much where I lived," he says, "not enough people went to them, or something."

"I go every year," Niall says, "and I'm a champ at the game with the balloons and darts." He smiles proudly, and Harry rolls his eyes, so Niall hip checks him, pulling him back by their linked hands til their shoulders knock together and Harry lets out that loud bark of laughter.

"Prove it," Harry says.

"I will later," Niall smirks. "Rides first?"

Harry nods, and they head to the ticket booth. They get twenty tickets, and Niall pinches Harrys nipple till he squeaks and swats him away when he tries to pay half. Niall's very good at getting his way.

"You didn't have to do that," Harry says, "I could have payed for myself."

"I asked you on the date, which means I get to  _pay_  for the date. So shut up and enjoy yourself, alright?"

\- x -

Harry insists they ride the Carousel first, and even though he knows it'll be mostly small children, Niall agrees. 

They make their way through the crowded area, taking in all the bright lights and dinging sounds, the various food stands and brightly clothed clowns wandering around. 

He gives the grumpy teenager at the ride two tickets, trying to hold back his laugh at how thoroughly unamused he looks. Harry giggles into his shoulder, also, and when they've finally gotten passed the gate they both burst into loud laughter.

"He looks like he's really enjoying his life," Harry giggles. 

Niall shakes his head, still laughing, and pulls Harry up onto the platform. Harry decides he wants to go on the unicorn, so Niall helps him up and hops on behind him. 

When the ride starts he wraps his arms around Harrys waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder, and Harry sighs and leans back into him. The ride is incredibly slow, and half way through Harry starts grumbling about how this was a bad idea.

"Oh well," Niall says with a shrug.

"Practically wasted two tickets," Harry says, slightly apologetic.

Niall turns his face to kiss his cheek quickly. "I can always get more, babe. Don't worry about it." 

\- x -

They go on the Zipper after that, and Niall nearly pisses himself, but laughs at Harrys shouting the whole time, letting out a few of his own. After they go to the Bumpercars, Harry decides on riding The Monster and laughs about how he's going to lose his lunch when they get off.

The carnival is actually relatively small, so they decide against going on anymore rides, choosing instead to use the rest of the tickets on games.

Harry plays the one where you try to get rings on the neck of a bottle, and pouts like a two year old until Niall manually pulls the corners of his mouth into a smile when he loses. Harry laughs then, swatting at Niall before linking their fingers tentatively. Niall squeezes, grinning, and Harry smiles.

\- x -

"Take a picture with me!" Harry says, setting his drink back down on the picnic table. Niall bought them each some fries and a drink. They've mostly been throwing their fries at each other rather than eating them, though. 

Harry pulls out his phone, putting on the front facing camera before holding it out at arms length, looking at Niall expectantly.

Niall sighs, though he's grinning. "Alright." 

Harry smiles and turns to face the camera, dimples on full display. Niall presses his lips to the left one, waiting patiently for Harry to take the picture. He does so after a slight pause, during which Niall feels his cheek heat up under his lips.

"Does it look good?" Niall asks, leaning over a bit to see. 

It does, with all the bright lights in the background, and it's dark, but not so dark you can't see them, so the lights glow even more, making the picture a mix of reds and greens and blues and yellows. 

"Send it to me," Niall says, flicking a fry in Harrys face.

It bounces off his nose, and he goes slightly cross eyed for a moment. "Alright." He taps at the screen for a moment, before Nialls phone vibrates in his pocket. "Gonna make it your background or something?" Harry teases.

"Was thinking about it," Niall shrugs, sending him a wink.

"Dork," Harry says fondly.

"Alright, let's go." Niall gets up from the bench and tosses their garbage in a trash can that looks like a clowns face. "Gotta win you a stuffed animal."

"How very gentlemanly of you." Harry knocks their shoulders together, nudging Nialls side with an elbow. "I'm swooning."

"You better be."

\- x -

They find the game he's been looking for, the one where you pop balloons with darts, and Niall grins. "What one do you want?" He jerks his head towards the rack of thousands of stuffies.

Harry hums, looking them all over. "The giant teddy," he challenges with a smirk.

Niall shrugs, slightly nervous. He's a bit of a show off, he knows that, but he's not douchey about it. He could very well miss all of them and look like an idiot, so he makes no promises. 

After handing over his ticket, the worker gives him ten darts. The first one hits a blue balloon dead on with a loud pop and he grins happily. The second one very nearly misses, but just barely hits a pink balloon, snapping it with an equally as loud pop.

He only misses one, in the end, and the girl tells him to pick any toy he wants. With great satisfaction, he asks for the giant brown teddy, and hands it over to Harry with a proud smile. It's almost as big as him, and he looks like an adorable, over sized toddler holding it.

"Holy shit," Harry laughs, "I can't believe you did that! Thank you."

"No problem, babe." Niall smiles, slipping an arm around Harrys waist, fingers pressing into his sharp hipbone. "Would you like to accompany on a Ferris Wheel ride?"

"I'd love to," Harry agrees around a laugh. 

They end up waiting in line for ten minutes, which is spent shamelessly flirting. Harry leans against the gate with his teddy, now named Buster, pressed to his side and Niall easily boxes him in with an arm on either side of his body, quietly telling him how lovely he is and how much he likes his tattoos, or telling him he's gorgeous just to see him blush and shove Buster into his face to hide it.

Niall sits on the left, with Harry between him and Buster. The man that locks them in looks a little disgusted by them, so Niall puts an arm around Harrys shoulders and pulls him closer, raising an eyebrow. The man scoffs and rolls his eyes before walking away and Harry laughs.

"I'm glad we did this," Harry says once the ride starts, "I had a lot of fun, and Buster is lovely."

"I'm glad you like him," Niall says. "And I had fun, too. We should do it again."

"Yeah?" Harry asks, smiling shyly, like he doesn't want to come off too eager.

Niall just nods in response, then leans in to kiss him. Harry's hand immediately comes to rest on the side of his neck, and with the arm Niall has around his shoulders he tangles his fingers in Harrys hair. 

Harrys lips are soft and full, just as good as he imagined them to be. Niall slowly licks at his bottom lip, and Harry opens willingly. He flicks his tongue inside Harrys mouth, running it along Harrys own tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Harry sighs softly when they part, resting his head on Nialls shoulder as they watch the people below.

\- x -

As soon as they get back in the house, Niall calls out to tell Louis they're home. When he gets no response, he smirks and backs Harry into the wall. He dips his head down to press their lips together, and Harry responds eagerly, dropping his bear and wrapping his arms around Nialls neck to pull him closer. 

Niall runs his hands up Harrys sides, then back down to settle at his waist, squeezing lightly. Harry gasps when Niall bites at his lip, tugging at it gently and watching it snap back into place. He wiggles his fingers into Harrys tight back pockets and presses open mouthed kisses down his neck.

"Louis --"

"Isn't home," Niall interrupts.

Harry lets out a shaky breath, running his fingers through the hair at the back of Nialls head before tugging and reconnecting their lips. Niall squeezes at his bum, lifting, and Harry jumps up and wraps his legs around his waist.

Harry grinds down on him just as Niall pushes his hips up, causing both boys to moan. He noses at Harrys shirt, getting it out of the way so he can suck a mark onto his chest, making it as dark as he can. Harry whimpers, and Niall tugs him down against him again. 

They continue like that, kissing sloppily and biting at each others necks while they grind against each other until Harry suddenly goes rigid, gasping as he comes. His face goes slack, lips parted lightly as he pants, head tilted back against the wall, and it's so hot that Niall comes as well.

Nialls knees feel weak, so he drops onto the floor making sure he takes the brunt of the fall, and Harry instantly falls forward onto his chest, nuzzling at his neck.

"I can't believe we just came in our pants like thirteen year olds," Niall says. 

Harry laughs, nipping at his neck slightly. "Technically, I'm still a teenager, so I have an excuse. You, however, have to live with the shame for the rest of your life."

Niall grunts, rolling them over so he's on top. "Don't be mean. I won you a bear  _and_  got you off. I'm a wonderful date, you should be thanking me, not insulting me."

Harry wiggles his eyebrows, grinning cheekily. "I have high expectations for the next date then."


End file.
